Saturn Bomberman Fight!!
}} Saturn Bomberman Fight!! is a video game released for the Sega Saturn only in Japan. Although branded as a sequel to ''Saturn Bomberman'', it has little resemblance to it: Only four players maximum can play together, and characters like Tirra, Mujoe and Dr. Mechado do not appear. Unlike in previous games, the game maps are isometric and rendered in full 3D, along with the characters. The setting of the game is a fighting tournament, with a winged golden trophy displayed in the intro cutscene and on the case art. There are several modes in this game, including a story mode, multiplayer, a survival mode and a how to play tutorial. As suggested by the title and setting, the structure is close to that of a fighting game, with many selectable characters and a ladder of opponents in the main single-player mode. While Saturn Bomberman had many expansive adventure maps that could be played cooperatively, this game only has a selection of battle arenas, which are used in both the single and multi-player modes. The game is notable for featuring more voice acting than perhaps any other Bomberman game to date. Every line of dialogue in each character's storyline is fully voiced in Japanese, and there are extensive conversations before and after fights. This may have been done to add value to a game that is rather light on content. Gameplay Each player has a health bar and a bomb level bar. The player must hit the other players with enough fire power to deplete their life bar. Regular bombs still detonate in a cross-shaped explosion, but the fire from these bombs drops in a parabola if detonated above ground level. The bomb level bar increases as the player sets bombs. When the bar reaches its max, the player can then use the big bomb which will detonate in a large blast radius and cause lots of damage. They can also use an even more destructive big bomb by picking up a special item, the explosion of which can cover over 50% of the arena. Bombs can be stacked vertically, and will not bounce on top of each other like in Bomberman 64, meaning that several bombs can be stacked at a time. The field (except for Deral's stage) is littered with soft blocks and hard blocks. The soft blocks contain items, some of which are marked with question marks. They have random effects, some of which are good and some which are bad. The player has several abilities in this game. The newest ability is that they are able to jump and double jump, as well as run by double-tapping a direction (or holding one of the shoulder buttons). The field has different altitudes across its surface so this ability comes in handy. The only rideable character in this game is a brown horse. He moves very quickly and will absorb one hit point for the player. After you've been hit, the player will jump off the horse and he will run across the screen and can be retrieved again. He can even swallow bombs when you walk close to them. You can only throw a single bomb at a time while riding the horse. All characters in the game perform identically, with their only differences being their appearance, voice clips, and storyline. List of Characters *Shirobon *Kurobon *Honey *Kotetsu *Bagulor *Sentouin No.12 *Golem Bomber *Peggy Jr. - the penguin enemy *Radibon - the grey robot with an antenna *Puipui - the monkey *Mami - the girl with brown pigtails *Lewysia - the blue haired girl *Denta - the ninja *Pampu - the pumpkin ghost *Deral - the silver woman Story Mode Story mode includes eight matches against computer characters, although some characters only have seven matches. The final match is always against Deral and each story has unique endings for the characters. One of the matches is fought against two computer players. Survival Mode This mode has the player face one computer character at a time and goes on endlessly until they lose. After every so many wins, the background image will change. It usually depicts characters from the game. These images do not appear anywhere else in the game, and are a special reward for playing the mode. Trivia *Deral appears to be based off Dural from Sega's Virtua Fighter series. She looks almost identical to Dural aside from her tuft of hair, and their names are very similar. As the game was promoted by Sega and released exclusively for a Sega platform, this was likely done with their approval, and may have been intended to reflect the "fighting game" setup of the game. *This game had a Japanese TV commercial starring the Sega Saturn mascot character Segata Sanshiro, who performs a judo throw on another fighter (somehow causing him to explode) before holding up a figure of Shirobon to the camera. Gallery Title SBF.jpg|Title Modes.jpg|Mode Select 51.jpg|Scene from the Intro 56.jpg|Another scene from the Intro Character Select.jpg|Character Select Stage Begin.jpg|Story Mode Begin Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Continue.jpg|Continue The Brown Horse.png|The Brown Horse Character Avatars.png|Character Avatars Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Saturn Bomberman Series